


breathless

by dearmoonlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: And I mean it it's like teeth rotting fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, also kind of a relationship study, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmoonlight/pseuds/dearmoonlight
Summary: Mika kisses like he does most things: with shattering doubt but unwavering devotion.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	breathless

Mika kisses like he does most things: with shattering doubt but unwavering devotion.

The first few times he doesn’t even hold her, hands against either her arm or shoulder; contact light like the flutter touch of butterfly’s wings. And his lips are hesitant over hers, kiss ephemeral but breathtaking. And Arashi has been in this position before, but never like this. Never has she been left with this wave of feelings unwirling inside of her, banging against her insides, making her head dizzy and her knees weaks as he looks at her with those beautiful eyes of his full of vulnerability. He always hesitates for a few second after the first kiss, breath fanning against her face, almost waiting for her to push him away, to negate him, negate  _ them _ . 

Arashi pulls him in instead, mouth looking for his.

When Mika does touch her, it almost makes her feel sacred,  _ holy _ . Every movement is calculated, hands always tender against her skin. Arashi wants to breath him in, wants to keep the moment frozen in time, feel like this for the rest of her life. And when it ends, when he breaks apart, she can’t think for a moment, eyes closed and mouth agape and heart racing. 

Breathtaking kisses and all, there’s something incredibly easy about being with Mika. Maybe it has to do with the fact that they were already friends, has already been attached to each other for a few years - he was there for the good and the bad and everything in between, after Knights concerts and birthdays and those days when she just wanted someone to chat with. It feels nice and easy, going just a step further, reaching a deeper point in their relationship, touch and kiss and just  _ be alive  _ next to each other.

(When Arashi voices the thought, Mika’s face fills with a deep shade of red that makes him look incredibly cute.)

She would have never guessed when they met each other, but it makes perfect sense now. Arashi has always been one to dream about epic love stories, about riding with Kunugi-sensei to the sunset and overcoming the hardships of life together. And sometimes she still thinks about it, about what could have been, and her teacher will always be an immense ‘what if’ hanging over her head, but it’s hard to daydream about him when Mika’s gaze on her already feels like a happy ending. Or maybe a happy first page for a very long book.

Mika will probably take a while to get used to physical contact, to lingering touches and hand holding and casual kisses. But it’s alright. She feels as if they have all the time in the world (they probably do.)

Sometimes, when he hugs her (and Mika gives the best hugs in the world. That’s a statement she’s not afraid to make), Arashi feels as if she’s being bathed in sunlight. It lights up her chest, expanding to her fingertips, the sense of protection and acceptance, the warm spreading through her skin like a gentle kind of fire. He combs her hair with his fingers in calming motions, lets Arashi hide her face into his shoulder, encircles her waist with his arm.

Arashi wonders idly if this is what love feels like, if this deep, tender feeling inside of her spreading slowly but surely is what the movies she has been watching for all her life talk about. And she doesn’t know, not yet - but it doesn’t really matter.

She just wants it, all of it. The warmth, the giggles, the mistakes, the jokes, the talks and the feeling of Mika’s body against her, a silent promise of the time they still have ahead of them.

And when she faces him, leaning in to press a kiss against his lips, Arashi does it like she does just a few things: whole-hearted and full of reverence.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all english is not my first language and it's 4:20 a.m, I'll want to k word myself tomorrow morning.
> 
> Anyway!! Sorry about how short this is, I just wanted to give something to the mikarashi fandom. This is such a cute ship, I...love them dearly, and I saw something that I didn't like one bit in the tag the other day, because someone hide discourse in an apparently harmless fic (which means that I might write an araizu soon, if just to post some posivity in the tag too!) so here I am!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
